


Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 213

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [13]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Trigedasleng
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23329819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 213 of the CW'sThe 100. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 213 ofThe 100.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: The 100 (CW) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348846
Kudos: 3





	Conlang Dialogue: The 100, Episode 213

INDRA  
Put me down, Reaper --

TRANSLATION  
 _Sen ai daun, Ripa --_

ATOHL  
She’s not one of us. Why should we take orders from her?

TRANSLATION  
 _Du nou laik osir kru. Chomouda osir na hon hedon in kom em?_

INDRA  
What are you doing?! Put me down!

TRANSLATION  
 _Chit yu dula?! Sen ai daun!_

LINCOLN  
Get knocked down, get back up.

TRANSLATION  
 _Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim._

OCTAVIA  
Slowly. Be careful.

TRANSLATION  
 _Lagen. Ste kefa._


End file.
